overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Herohero
Herohero (ヘロヘロ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Solution Epsilon and one of the creators of the Homunculus Maids groups that work in Nazarick. Appearance Herohero is an Elder Black Ooze, one of the strongest slime-type race. His appearance is merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. His tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second. In the Anime, he looks like a blue slime. Personality Herohero has a polite and humble personality. He enjoyed the game a lot and was hoping that there will be a YGGDRASIL II so that they can play again. Background As one of the four remaining guild members in Ainz Ooal Gown, Herohero logged in to YGGDRASIL and spent a short amount of time with Momonga. Chronology The Undead King Arc Herohero is one of the four remaining guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown to return to YGGDRASIL before it's shut down. He talked with Momonga about the current status of the Guild and Nazarick. He thanked him that they were able to enjoy the game to its fullest because of his presence and bids farewell to Momonga and logs out. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Ainz vowed to Herohero's voice in his mind that he will not be a terrible ruler like a boss of a black-hearted enterprise. Abilities and Powers His race is an Elder Ooze, which is famous for their specialty in Acid-type attacks. His job class is a monk-type classes though it's not very good at damage dealing itself, but its powerful acid is very effective on PVP and PK battles, by dissolving the enemy player's equipment. His class levels strengthened his corrosive abilities, to the point where they could even break immunities, thus allowing him to dissolve the equipment on enemy players. In this way, he traumatized the enemy. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Momonga is Herohero's friend and one of the four remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown, who are still playing YGGDRASIL. He returns to the guild to see the status of the Guild and Nazarick and thanked Momonga for making the game more enjoyable for them before logging out. Solution Epsilon Trivia * He is also one of the creators of the homunculus maids groups that work in Nazarick. * There were six programmers in Ainz Ooal Gown including Herohero. Three of them programmed the homunculus maids. Quotes * (To Momonga): "It was thanks to your presence that we were able to enjoy this game to the fullest. Next time we meet, it would sure be nice if it was in Yggdrasil II." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Monks Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick